


late

by 5oddballs



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5oddballs/pseuds/5oddballs
Summary: idk just some good ritsumaos with a shy mao and a demanding ritsu





	

"Maa~kun....."  
"We're going to be late to school again if you don't walk faster!" Mao sighed to the fanged boy, trailing behind him lazily. As Ritsu stumbled along, clutching Mao's hand as a guide in the light of dawn, he let out a large yawn. "Ugh, Rit-chan. What am I going to do with you? Do I need to carry you or something?"  
The black haired ball of exhaustion looked up and nodded with a mischievous glimmer in his crimson eyes.  
Another sigh escaped from Mao's lips as he bent over on the ground, waiting for Ritsu to hop on his back as usual. However, he did not, and Mao looked back at him, to see a fanged smile observing him from above. "Hehe, Maa-kun.... So this is what it's like to be tall, huh~?" Ritsu questioned, tapping his index finger to his lip.  
"Ritsu, hurry up. We don't have time for your games," Mao replied, subtly rotating his body to face the boy, so that he now seemed to be begging on his knees for something.  
Ritsu concealed his laughter, as he mumbled, "You like looking at me from down there, don't you?" Mao's face grew pinker for a moment, then he shook it away. His hands seemed to move for themselves, as they climbed up the vamp's thin legs. Quietly, he retorted, "I don't know, do you like me down here?" Ritsu nodded, accepting the gentle touch of Mao's fingertips, grazing over his upper thigh. He playfully adjusted his movements to aim closer to the crotch of his red-eyed target, finally giving a gentle squeeze to Ritsu's growing erection. Mao watched as the vamp's eyelids fluttered, but they immediately flickered to glare back at him.  
"Maa-kun in control? This simply will not do.." he reassured weakly. Ritsu lifted his foot, pushing Mao back on his rear, catching himself with his hands, legs sprawled in surprise. Following the quick change in roles, Ritsu's eyes impaled Mao's like small and desperate daggers, begging to reach his insides. The vamp knew what he was doing, for sure - Mao melted in his hands like butter.  
Ritsu proceeded with his advances, taking his foot and gently pressing it into Mao's crotch, rubbing back and forth. He looked down at his newfound prey, to see him barely concealing his pleasure. Mao stared at the ground blankly, attempting to act tough, as Ritsu continued to grind his shoe into his member, which continued to build under the pressure.  
Ritsu's grin grew wider, as the corners of Mao's contorted to mask any moans that made an attempt to escape. Mao didn't last very long though, as he eventually released his imprisoned sounds of pleasure, burying his face in his hands, his face beet red in embarrassment.  
"Maa~kun... You're still hard, and so am I... Don't we need to finish somewhere before school?" Mao gave a quick nod, still hiding in the palms of his hands. "Lets go, then," Ritsu teased, grabbing Mao's wrist and pulling him into a nearby bunch of shrubbery.  
"We're going to be late," Mao eventually mustered up his voice to say.  
"Is that a problem, Maa~kun....?"  
"N-no Rit-chan...."


End file.
